warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Codex
The Codex is an in-game database containing data on all aspects of Warframe. Several sections of the Codex are automatically populated as content is released (Warframes, Weapons, Events, Sentinels, Sentinel Weapons) and are additionally used to track player's progress in attaining and leveling those items. In order to obtain information on enemies, missions and game world objects for the Codex players need to scan the relevant items using Codex Scanner. Information for other categories is obtained by owning the item in question (Mods) or by progressing in Mastery Ranks (Art Gallery). Scanning How to scan: #Buy Codex Scanners from the Gear section of the Market. #Equip Codex Scanners to Gear bar. #Enter mission. #Choose Codex Scanner from Gear bar (or use hotkey). #Right click to zoom, hold left click over an enemy to scan. Alternatively, hold Left-click to both zoom and scan. Tips: Scanning an unalerted enemy will provide more affinity and count two scans in regard of the codex Enemies There is a variety of information that can be gathered on each enemy type: *Lore *Faction *Level Range *Regions *Health *Armor *Shield *Mod Drops (and rarity) *Effectiveness of Physical and Elemental Damage Types The Codex displays the enemy's weakness and resistances to each damage type. Each plus or minus sign means 25%. The number of scans needed of each enemy type for the codex profile to be complete varies between 3 and 30. 3 For bosses and high tier enemies and 30 for the lowest tier enemies (like the different types of crawlers). Enemy list The following is a list of enemy types in the Codex (sorted alphabetically): Missions :This section is yet to be implemented. The following data is based on the information from the livestreams and is subject to change. Missions will have a special object (mainframe or reactor) that will provide information when scanned with the data sample. The data masses picked up in the Spy mission are planned to hold random blocks of information that will be filled in the codex once mission is complete. There is a variety of information that can be gathered on each mission: *Drop Tables It is unknown if there is a bonus associated once all information is discovered. Objects The following world objects can be scanned to populate the "Objects" section of the codex: * Cicero Toxin Injector (20 scans) (Only scans during a Defense/Sabotage mission will count. But you can quit the mission after scanning without actualy launching the defense/consuming your antitoxin) * Control Console (12 scans) (Grineer) * Control Console (12 scans) (Corpus) * Explosive Barrel (12 scans) * Mining Machine (12 scans) * Moonlight Dragonlily (12 scans) * Moonlight Jadeleaf (12 scans) * Moonlight Threshcone (12 scans) * Orokin Power Core (20 scans) (Grineer mining base defense objective, ex : Lares on Mercury) * Reinforced Glass (12 scans) * Security Camera (20 scans) * Storage Container (12 scans) (Corpus) * Storage Container (12 scans) (Grineer) **Both versions will count toward this. * Sunlight Dragonlily (12 scans) * Sunlight Jadeleaf (12 scans) * Sunlight Threshcone (12 scans) * Corpus Turret (20 scans) Other objects can already be scanned but dont have any entry in the codex yet * Warframe Cryopods * Orokin Power Cell Mods *The Mods section of the codex show only the mods you possess at the moment not the one you had but dont have anymore for one reason or another *Some mods within the game do not appear in the codex **Equilibrium **Primed Chamber *Some mods are visible in the codex even though there is currently no way to get the in the game (11.5.3). Those mods were obtainable during a short time through Transmutation/Mod packs. See Below for the list of those mods. **Affinity Amp **Electrical Resistance **EMP Aura **Fire Resistance **Frost Insulation **Laser Deflection **Loot Detector **Pistol Amp **Shotgun Amp **Toxin Resistance ***Strangely there are other unreleased mods that were obtainable trough the same way that do not appear in the codex. **Looter **Resilient Focus **Sacrifice Note : Unreleased mods are currently untradeable. Notes *Stealth scans give players more experience and also count as 2 scans. *The Codex Scanner is a gear item, purchasable for , with 25 uses. *The Codex is not a communal effort. Each player has their own Codex. *Nekros can cast the Shadows of the Dead and scan the copies of the enemies. *You can also scan fans, sentinels of other players, capture and rescue targets, and turrets. They will only give a small amount of affinity. *There is a hidden tab for Orokin enemies. Scan an Orokin enemy to reveal it . *If you already have your scanner in your hands and manage to scan the Stalker from behind while he's still in his spawn process you can stealth scan him. *Even if something is not (yet) in the codex the scans will be recorded. You can check the complete list of scans in your profile statistics page. *You can scan your allies in Invasion mission, but it will never count as a stealth scan. *You can scan Capture targets once they are on the ground before or even during the capture animation. *When fighting Lephantis you can scan individual part of him during the first half of the fight and scan them again in the second half. Note that only the main body will count towards codex. Media SicarusPrimeCodex.png GlaivePrimeCodex.png DetronCodex.png VoltCodex.png VaubanCodex.png ValkyrCodex.png TrinityCodex.png SarynCodex.png RhinoCodex.png NyxCodex.png NovaCodex.png NekrosCodex.png MagPrimeCodex.png MagCodex.png LokiCodex.png FrostPrimeCodex.png FrostCodex.png ExcaliburPrimeCodex.png ExcaliburCodex.png EmberPrimeCodex.png EmberCodex.png BansheeCodex.png AshCodex.png Codex.png|All the things in Codex Objects 11.5.3 Category:Mechanics